Drabbles
by Peacexfreedom
Summary: A series of drabbles, mostly inspired by the finale. Reviews and prompts welcome.
1. Reset

**Title: Reset**  
**Words: 37**

* * *

A couple watches their child pick flowers  
_She is no longer dead_

A daughter runs into a father's arms  
_No one stops her_

A mother gives her daughter a bath  
_Only the father knows what they've lost_

* * *

a/n:  
Read and review.  
*R.I.P. Fringe*


	2. The Man Who Sold the World

**Title: The Man Who Sold the World**

**Words: 25**

* * *

He increased his intellect.  
He gained the ability to teleport.  
He could see possible futures.

And all he had to do was sell his world.

* * *

a/n: I re-read it and realized it might not be clear. The title is the name of the song that played at the end of 5x07 (when Peter lost his hair). By "his world," I meant Olivia/his humanity, by using the Observer-tech.


	3. Forgot What We Lost

**Title: Forgot What We Lost  
Words: 65**

* * *

She forgot that she lost her daughter, mourning for the second time.

He forgot that he lost himself, slipping away from his humanity.

She forgot that she lost her utopia, hiding as a fugitive in their haven.

He forgot that he lost time, aging as a sheep in wolf's clothing.

She forgot that she lost her life, dying a martyr.

He remembered what they couldn't.


	4. The Tulip that Saved the World

**The Tulip that Saved the World  
Words: 42**

A special thanks to helikesitheymikey, kaner88 and zeusfluff for the follows, favs and reviews :)

* * *

8.6 billion people walk along the earth.

Thousands have changed the course of history.

Hundreds have done so for the better.

Twelve saw the rise and fall of civilizations.

Four risked everything to save them all.

One piece of paper changed everything.

* * *

a/n: According to bbc ( www . bbc . co . uk / news / world - 15391515) the earth's population will be 8,666,610,000 in 2036.

The more reviews I get, the more I'll post :)


	5. Red Vines

**Red Vines  
Words: 32**

* * *

A stone rests upon the earth.

A name declares the one they lost.

A casket remains empty, with no body to occupy it.

A single pack of Red Vines marks the grave.

* * *

a/n: Walter will remain in our hearts


	6. What's in a Name? (Olivia)

**Title: Olive Branch**  
**Words: 45  
Olivia means "olive"**

_a/n: I'm not so happy with my previous posts today (not sure if they're my best work). So here's a third update for the day, and the first in the series of drabbles (of the same name)._

* * *

Noah sent a bird to find a sign of life.  
The dove returned with the branch of an Olive tree.  
Noah knew that the earth would be reborn from the chaos.

Such a fitting name for one who restores order to a world in turmoil.


	7. The Wizard of Odd (Peter)

**Title: The Wizard of Odd- Peter the Tin Man**  
**Words: 71**

_a/n: Happy Monday! This series of_ _drabbles (there_ _will be more, but for different characters) was inspired by a picture with the Fringe characters as the Wizard of Oz characters, on the road to Westfield (remove the spaces and add the proper content after where I wrote "insert"): __mediacdn . disqus [insert .com] / uploads / mediaembed / images / 212 / 1529 / original [insert .jpg]_

* * *

I am a creature without a heart.  
_Did it get left behind?_

I am frozen in place.  
_Did someone put me here?_

I am indebted to the one who saved me.  
_Did she save me from myself?_

I am awarded a heart.  
_Did I prove my worth?_

I am slipping away from the girl.  
_Did I make the right choice?_

I am never whole without her.  
_Did she steal my heart?_

* * *

**_Reviews are always welcome. Remember, honesty is the best policy, so please be honest and help me improve my writing._**


	8. What's in a Name? (Peter version 1)

**Title: A Stone is…  
Words: 62  
Peter means "stone"**

_a/n: Hey all. It's been really encouraging getting follows and favs : ) Prompts and reviews are welcomed and encouraged. And please be honest in your reviews (I can't work on my writing without proper feedback). )_

* * *

A stone is a tool, able to create and destroy.

_He has been used as a tool, capable of creation and destruction._

A stone is hard, labeled stubborn and difficult.

_His heart has been hardened, shaped by stubborn personhood and difficult trials._

A stone is cold, appearing icy and unfeeling.

_He refused the chill, wanting more than ice and unfeeling can give._

* * *

_a/n: Sorry if this one's not the best. I'll try to post another one later._


	9. Strength

**Title: Strength**  
**Words: 61**

_a/n: Just watched a few of the final cast interviews (which was a bad idea because I'm crying in a cafe), and I figured that I'd post one of my Walter-based drabbles._

* * *

It took strength to not want to cross the line.

It took strength to keep his head up when he lost his son.

It took strength to walk on when his world fell apart.

It took strength to come back to sanity.

His strength was defined when he crossed the threshold, when he sacrificed his world, in order to save theirs.


	10. 21st Century

**Title: 21****st**** Century  
Words: 88**

_a/n1: First off, a special thank you to greyslostwho for the awesome review and follow._  
_a/n2: Second off (is that even the proper phrasing?), I got the idea for this fic by the fact that all of the observers that spend time in this century were infected with emotions._

* * *

We fear the time will come when we're all at war. When some disease or occurrence threatens our existence.

The stories are told in movies, in television programs, in books.  
_The human race struggles to survive after a nuclear war.  
Humanity is at risk as millions die at the hands of a world-wide plague.  
Nations are falling apart as people drop like flies._

We fantasize and fear what we will do when our lives are changed forever, when we're all infected.

But the truth is, we're already infected.


	11. Forbidden Fruit

**Title: Forbidden Fruit**  
**Words: 77**

_A special thanks to greyslostwho and keslei for reviewing.  
a/n: The italics in the beginning is from the first verse of Broken Arrow by The Script._

* * *

_"He says he's gonna take a bite from the forbidden fruit.  
She says never, never bite more than you can chew."_

Red brick walls house two men, both of superior intellect and hubris.

Their imagination know no bounds, and their resources keep pace.

They do not let bodily limitations inhibit their work, letting LSD open their minds further,

One man slips the crystalline cube into his mouth, its sparking facets feign purity.

He relishes the feeling of his consciousness opening its eyes as the drugs take effect.

He never thought that the forbidden fruit would taste so sweet.


	12. What's in a Name? (Walter version 1)

**Title: Blue vs. Red**  
**Words: 44**  
**Walter means "strong fighter" or "rules the people"**

_a/n: Honestly, I'm not too sure if I like this drabble. Please read and review (emphasis on the review)._

* * *

Their version is rutheless, just like a tyrannical ruler.  
Our version is compassionate, just like a grandfather.

Their version gave up others' lives, in order to save his own.  
Our version had the strength to give up his life, in order to save theirs.


	13. The Wizard of Odd (Olivia)

**Title: The Wizard of Odd (Olivia as Dorothy)  
Words: 85**

_a/n: Special thanks to MarauderMidnight for the follow, and greyslostwho for the review._

* * *

Follow the path, they said. It will lead you to the answers.

I do not wish to stray from it. I fear what hideous creatures lie beyond.

A path built on LSD and hubris. I meet my family along its curves.

The lines wear thin. It's harder to identify the boundaries.

I hear whispers of trickery and lies. Is it a road to redemption, or regret?

I only wish to go back to where I started from. Now I see that I no longer can.

* * *

_The last bit is inspired by the dialogue between Olivia and Broyles in the first episode._


	14. Of Lions and Lambs

**Title: Of Lions and Lambs**  
**Words: 43**

_a/n: Hey all. I am super sorry for not posting yesterday. So, in order to make up for that, I'll be posting twice today. Also, for those of you that are into (American) football, enjoy. If you're like me and don't like (watching) sports and are still being forced to go to a Superbowl party, enjoy the snacks! [One last comment before I stop my rambling: my brother found the coolest beer ever! It's Monty Python and the Holy Grail...Ale. I put the picture up on my deviantart, which is the same username. Now, onto the fic.]_

* * *

_The lamb will never lay down with the lion._

A bed is filled by two bodies.  
They share their warmth on a cold winter night.  
Love and compassion encompasses them.  
All is perfect in the world, for both the lion and the lamb.

* * *

_a/n: Inspired by the story arc (first half of season 3) where Fauxlivia was under cover as Olivia._


	15. Four Little Words

**Title: Four Little Words**  
**Words: 100**

_a/n: Not really sure how I feel about this one. Please read and review, and let me know what you think (and please be honest). _

* * *

The aging scientist walks upon a beaten cobble path.

His destination: a 131 year old headstone.

H touches its surface, as part of a weekly ritual.

One hundred visits and his eyes still spill their tears.

Through the blurry haze, he sees a glint of sunlight on a piece of metal.

The dirt hides a box.

Intrigue and curiosity open the box for him.

Inside is a single piece of paper.

The same paper he once received as a sign of Providence.

The only difference is a message of four small words written on the back:

I love you, dad.

* * *

_a/n: Just to clarify the potential plot hole, I was thinking that the reason that Walter didn't see the box the first time was that the dirt was covering it (which wore away with his visits)…if that makes any sense._


	16. Haikus (White Tulip)

**Series Title: Five seven then five, Syllables mark a haiku, Remarkable oaf**  
**Title: White Tulip**  
**Words: 15**

_a/n: First off, a special thanks again to greyslostwho for the review. This is (yet another) series of drabbles. A virtual cookie to whoever knows where the title comes from. Anywhoseits, I'm not too great at haikus, but I figured that it worked as a writing exercise. [Sorry that the series title is not the chapter title...it's too long. Whoopsie!]  
Reviews are always welcome._

* * *

One paper. No words.

With it, lost lives are reborn.

But at a great price.


	17. Haikus (Moo)

**Series Title: Five seven then five, Syllables mark a haiku, Remarkable oaf**  
**Title: Moo: The Story of Gene**  
**Words: 17 **

* * *

Moo. Moo. Moo. Moo. Moo.

Moo. Moo. Moo. Moo. Moo. Moo. Moo.

Moo. Moo. Moo. Moo. Moo.

* * *

_a/n: This is what happens when I'm bored, thinking of Fringe, and attempting to write fanfiction._


	18. What Scared Him the Most

**Title: What Scared Him the Most**  
**Words: 49**

_a/n: A special thanks to keslei and greyslostwho for the reviews. And to those of you that actually read the author's notes, I welcome both reviews and suggestions/prompts._

* * *

He didn't hesitate to make the cut.

He held no regret for his actions.

He didn't flinch when he came home bleeding.

He was barely phased at the sight of his hair in his palm.

He didn't care that he was losing himself…and that's what scared him the most.


	19. What's in a Name? (Walter version 2)

**Title: Redefining Strength  
Words: 26  
Walter means "strong fighter" or "rules the people"**

_a/n: Special thanks to keslei for reviewing this before I posted it. Also another special thanks to greyslostwho and Crystalyte for the rockin' reviews._

* * *

He fought for those he loved.

He stayed strong in light of those he lost.

He had the capacity to lead armies.

His redemption redefined strength.


	20. What's in a Name? (Peter version 2)

**Title: Stand your Ground**  
**Words: 21**  
**Peter means "stone"**

_a/n: Since the other post today was short, here's a second one! As usual, I request reviews._

* * *

Stand your ground.

The stone does not relinquish itself to the wind.

Nor does the man relinquish himself to the adversary.


	21. The Bullet that Saved the World

**Title: The Bullet that Saved the World**  
**Words: 81**

_a/n: I had the general format in mind at first, but I'm not too sure about the overall drabble. So, I have a challenge for anyone willing to accept it: write a drabble (or story) of your own about 'the bullet that saved the world.' The one condition is that the last line must be "It was [or is] the bullet that saved the world." I know, it's kinda lame and there are probably tons of them already, but I'm curious.  
a/n: So, besides all of that, one more thing. My friend just told me of a current rumor about the new Star Wars movie...Are you ready?...John Noble might play the villan. I loved him in LA Noire, and JJ Abrams is directing Star Wars Episode VII, so I dunno. Please review and/or reply (for the drabble as well as your opinion. I always love a good nerd conversation lol)._

* * *

It stopped a madman from destroying two world.

It gave a daughter hope for her lost parents.

It freed a woman from greedy captors.

It saved a man from losing himself.

It lifted a couple's spirits, moments before they risked it all.

It sparked a mother's emotions, letting her balance a life for a life.

It did many things, and changed countless lives.

It was just a piece of metal on a chain.

It was the bullet that saved the world.


	22. Haikus (Remembering Walter)

**Series Title: Five seven then five, Syllables mark a haiku, Remarkable oaf  
Title: Remembering Walter  
Words: 14**

_a/n: Clearly, I still need to work on my haikus. Review please?_

* * *

Of milkshakes and cows.

Of crossing the line and love.

Walter will be missed.

Paste your document here...


	23. All Falls Apart

**Title: All Falls Apart**  
**Words: 67**

_a/n: I-I-…*hangs head in shame* I can't believe the weekend slipped away from me without me posting a single chapter! I hope you can forgive me. Since I didn't post all weekend, and I'm not too sure about the quality of this chapter, I'll be posting another one shortly._

* * *

He is becoming detached from his emotions, each fit longer than the last. They restored his brain, and with it his demons.  
He's falling apart.

She holds her daughter's hand as the girl's life slips away. The pain tears at her heart as she relives the loss.  
She's falling apart.

He seeks revenge at any cost. The technology he uses is destroying his humanity.  
He's falling apart.

* * *

_a/n: Okay, so maybe this fic kinda fell apart (sorry, bad joke). Reviews always welcome (criticism included)!_


	24. The Wizard of Odd (Gene)

**The Wizard of Odd- Gene as Toto  
Words: 61**

_a/n: Second chapter for the day. This one was inspired by the poem (I think it's a poem) For Want of a Nail, though I think I only managed to muck it up. (Btw, as a clarification, by "case" I was thinking of the [case of] amber.) Reviews and criticism welcomed._

* * *

For want of a victory the moo was lost.

For want of a moo the case was lost.

For want of a case* the lab was lost.

For want of a lab the haven was lost.

For want of a haven the daughter was lost.

For want of a daughter the grandfather was lost.

And all for want of a victory.


	25. Steps

**Title: Steps  
Words: 120**

_a/n: Another thanks to greyslostwho for the review. On the same note, here's a longer drabble (okay, so it's not that long, but at least it's over 100 words) as suggested by greyslostwho._

_As always, I love reviews._

* * *

"I think that I would be happy to stay here for the rest of my life."

He walked through the door scheming of the easiest escape route.

His intrigue kept him grounded as his instincts told him to run.

His flight turned to fight, and he stayed for the ones he loved.

He stood his ground against life's tests, proving each time that his love was real.

After years of fighting, he finally had the chance to lie down in ease.

Comfortable and relaxed, he never wanted to leave the warmth his family provided.

He thought back to that first moment when he attempted to turn back, and realized that he never regretted that those first steps led him forward.


	26. Glyphs (The Transformation)

**Title: Avian  
Words: 39**

_a/n: Need I say another thanks to greyslostwho for the review? ;)  
a/n: This is (yet another) series of drabbles. Each one is based on/around the glyphs from the different episodes. The chapter title has the name of the episode, and the title in the fic (the one I bold) is the glyph._

* * *

He mutated into an unnatural creature.

The mutagen did not bother waiting until the plane landed.

The metal contraption collapsed in a burning heap, leaving only charred bodies.

It fell from the sky like a bird losing its flight.


	27. Glyphs (Safe)

**Title: Trade**  
**Words: 43**

_a/n: Hey all. I figured I'd post another one of these, especially since they're short. Reviews are always welcome! :)_

* * *

H

They committed the perfect heist.

No one would have guessed that the thieves would bypass the walls themselves.

So long as they weren't caught, there would be no consequences…right?

And all they had to do was trade their health for some easy money.


	28. Time Capsule

**Title: Time Capsule**  
**Words: 412**

_a/n: I know that this isn't exactly a "drabble" but I hope you like it. But I figured that I should at least post a chapter that's a little different from the others today. [Yes, I know Valentine's day isn't anything special to those not in a relationship, and is nauseatingly cheesy for those that are, but traditions are traditions. *breaks out into song*] Anywhoseits, I once again ask for reviews, especially on this one because it's different from the others._

* * *

The door opens with the sound of scraping metal as the rusty hinges are strained.

The open doorway lets in a gust of fresh air, slightly disturbing the dust covering the tables and machines. The rooms had remained untouched for decades. 152 years to be exact. Yet for all the time that had past, it looked like time had frozen within its walls.

A record-player stood its ground atop one of the many tables, its delicate framework protected by a plastic covering. Next to the 1960s device was a cardboard box, in exactly the same place as it sat in 2015, containing all of the ancient records that belonged to the player. However, these were not the only two things that remained in surprisingly pristine condition.

Old experiments lay strewn about.

A rusty tank occupied the floor at a lower level of the main room.

In the far side of the room stood refrigerator, still humming as a generator gave it life. Inside, it housed dozens of bags of an orangey-red liquid, only 54 years past its usefulness.

Behind another pair of closed doors was a small room with a bed and nightstand, as well as numerous other items belonging to a bedroom.

The whole place was perfect. A memento of the 20th century.

Atop one of the many tables lay a piece of paper. Although its yellow color and dusty edges suggested that it had not been seen in years, it stood out among the familiar objects.

The note told of a box that lay under the table. It explained that the contents, sealed to weather the elements and time itself, told a story of life and remembrance.

A pair of wrinkled hands grasped the metal latch, and opened the container. The stories it held were beyond words.

Inside was a stack of pictures, capturing the essence of life that had long since been lost. It showed time flowing as a young, blonde girl grew older along with her aging parents.

The box also held a few small objects, including a silver dollar coin. The objects surface became wet as a tear dropped onto the small piece of metal.

Underneath all of these objects was a single piece of white paper. It had no words written on it, but it still told a beautiful story.

The hands held the paper out, in order for the eyes to get a better look. It was exactly what the heart needed: a white tulip.


	29. 17 Years

**Title: 17 Years**  
**Words: 50**

_a/n: Happy Friday! Thank you Star Dust of Ancient Novae for the story fav and greyslostwho for the review. New Gravity Falls tonight! [If you watch the show, virtual high five. If you don't, you should! It's on Disney channel, but it's a perfect example of "getting crap past the radar."] Anywhoseits, here's another chapter. Reviews welcomed, as always._

* * *

"17 years. That's a long time to go without something you love."  
~September (1x04)

17 years. No root beer floats, no milkshakes, no cotton candy.

17 years. No taffy, no coffee cake, no fruit cocktail.

17 years. No coffee yogurt, no custard, no Peek Freans.

17 years without the foods he loved was torture.

But nothing compared to spending 17 years without his son.


	30. Audience

**Title: Audience  
Words: 45**

_a/n: Reviews...pretty please?_

* * *

A plane falls from the sky.

_The world gapes._

A bus stops dead in its tracks.

_The city holds it breath._

A whirlpool tears up a river.

_The country is bewildered._

A man walks a child through time.

_No one saw them save the world._


	31. Haikus (Because It's Cool)

**Series Title: Five seven then five, Syllables mark a haiku, Remarkable oaf**  
**Title: Because it's cool**  
**Words: 13**

_*holds up hands defensively*_

_I swear I can explain! *takes deep breath* Somyfamilyleftforvacationwit houtmebecauseIhaveschoolsoI'mstayingatmygrandparents'housefortheweekandnowmysched uleisallmuckedupandIamsoconf used! [Okay, so writing it all as one sentence wasn't the best idea ;P]_

_Please forgive me! As a token of reward for those of you still keeping up with me, I'll post a bunch today. (Okay, so my ulterior motive is that they're really short…sorry)_

_Thanks to greyslostwho and Em for the review _

* * *

Dead observers float.

There is no reason for this,

Except that it's cool.


	32. Glyphs (The Ghost Network)

**Title: Aeger**  
**Words: 55**

_The glyph is latin for "sick" _

* * *

_flash_

He sees a bus of happy people.

_flash_

They talk and smile.

_flash_

The smiles vanish as a man attacks.

_flash_

He's forced to watch them die.

What cruel force cast this upon him? Is it divine or the devil?

When prayer fails him, what other conclusion would he have except think himself sick?


	33. Glyphs (the Arrival)

**Title: Rouge**  
**Words: 18**

* * *

He trekked from Washington to Massachusetts.

Only he knew his mission.

He was John Mosley.

He was rouge.


	34. Glyphs (1x20)

**Title: Grave**  
**Words: 45**

_a/n: This [Walter-centric] chapter is for MarauderMidnight, as a thanks for the review.  
a/n2: As it turns out, "Glyphs (There's More Than One of Everything)" is too long for the official chapter title. Sorry all for the...uh...informal episode name._

* * *

He places a silver dollar on the headstone.

The grave holds the body of his lost son.

The grave holds the secret to his success and failures.

The grave holds the love that died that day.

The grave holds the truth that won't stay buried.


	35. Glyphs (The Cure)

**Title: Cells  
Words: 51**

_a/n: Sorry about not posting yesterday, my schedule ended up a bit messed up. Though my day did happily end with me dressing up as a conspiracy theorist (me + all black outfit + really thick conspiracy theory book + tinfoil hat +...math class?) It was fun :D Anyways, onto the fic!_

* * *

They were sick. Their cells were the problem.

_They told their bodies to destroy themselves._

They found a solution. Their cells held the cure.

_ They healed the impossibly irreversible damage_.

Ambitious scientists looked to destroy. Their cells held the bomb.

_They were primed to explode, ignorant of who held the detonator._


	36. Glyphs (Bound)

**Title: Saved**  
**Words: 37**

_a/n: Good news and bad news: good news, my life has resumed its normal pattern; bad news, my life has resumed its normal pattern. Good news for my posts, because this means that they'll go back to being daily…but bad news because this now means that I have to deal with my family on a regular basis. *sighs* Oh well, rant over. On with the fic! Reviews always welcome!_

* * *

She slowly awoke from a drugged sleep.

Her captors were cryptic, deceitful, and dumb.

Taking the initiative, she broke out on her own.

She could not wait around to be saved by a knight in shining armor.


	37. Haikus (Forgotten Steps)

**Series Title: Five seven then five, Syllables mark a haiku, Remarkable oaf  
Title: Forgotten Step  
Words: 12**

_a/n: Reviews please?_

* * *

Walter and Michael.

With their steps, time is reset.

No one remembers.


	38. Of Memories and Madness

**Title: Of Memories and Madness**  
**Words: 126**

_a/n1: Hey all! First, thanks to zeusfluff for the review. Secondly, I know it's been a while since I posted a drabble _not_ in one of the "series" so here's a longer one :) _

_a/n2: In case it's unclear, the scene from Fringe I had in mind was the end of Black Blotter, when the scenes from 1985 played in the lab (which I have to say gave me the chills)._

* * *

_"How could a night so frozen be so scaling hot?…Why are entire years strewn on the cutting room floor of memory? When single frames from one magic night forever flicker in close-up on the 3-D Imax of my mind. That's poetic. That's pathetic….Why am I the witness? And when I capture it on film, will it mean that it's the end and I'm alone?"  
~Mark Cohen, Rent_

* * *

The scenes are set on repeat, their vibrant colors dulled by sorrow.

The air around him is warm, yet he still feels the cold that engulfed him that night.

His mistakes and regrets play like a horror movie, chilling his flesh with the memories.

The words echo in his mind, just as clear as those nights so long ago.

His emotions feel so strong, as though they're bursting out of him onto the surrounding tables and walls.

Tears threaten to spill over as he is overwhelmed by regret, wishing he could banish his dark side.

He takes action, attempting to remove the concrete evidence of his inner demons.

His sorrow is replaced with shock as he finds that even pure intentions could not expel true evil.


	39. Savior or Satan?

**Title: Savior or Satan?  
Words: 40**

_a/n1: greyslostwho get the shout-out today. Remember folks, review= happy writer!_

_a/n2: I was rewatching the series, and when I got to Power Hungry (1x05) I saw Meegar's face at the end of the episode (when they rescued him), and realized he probably just saw Olivia as just another bad guy._

* * *

"We're going to help you."

He'd heard those words before.

The men from the advertisement told the same lie.

Scientists, police, or medics, it didn't matter who said it.

The last time he trusted those words, he killed 8 people.


	40. Glyphs (The Dreamscape)

**Title: Voice  
Words: 38**

_a/n: Hey :) So Imma post 2 short ones, mainly because I'm not so sure about the quality of one of them (but I'll post it because my instincts have been wrong before). So, I don't want to punish those of you that actually read my chapters ;P_

* * *

The "war hero" died months ago.

Yet for so many, his presence could still be felt.

The lover, the double agent, the partner, the con man.

For all he was in life, now he was just a voice.


	41. Haikus (Pilot)

**Series Title: Five seven then five, Syllables mark a haiku, Remarkable oaf**  
**Title: Pilot**  
**Words: 14**

_a/n: Reviews?_

* * *

Virus on a plane.

Only bones left when it lands.

John Scott. A traitor.


	42. Haikus (Path of Destruction)

**Series Title: Five seven then five, Syllables mark a haiku, Remarkable oaf  
Title: Path of Destruction  
Words: 13**

_a/n: February is over already? Well, I guess today is a good excuse to post 2 chapters ;) So, here's the first one and I'll post another later tonight. Also, a special thanks to zeusfluff for the review! _

* * *

Bodies line the streets.

The pattern stops at nothing.

No one is immune.


	43. Glyphs (Power Hungry)

**Title: Surge  
Words: 75**

_The glyph was actually spelled "surgg" (but assumed to be "surge") _

_a/n: Once again, thanks zeusfluff for the review. Anyone else feel like making an author happy? All you need to do is type in that little box at the bottom of your screen, and let me know what you think about my writing (flames are accepted). Enjoy your last few hours of February ;P_

* * *

His life was dull, and he was inept.

_He went to them to find a surge of confidence._

He started to notice changes, though he had yet to determine if they were for the better.

_He was blessed with a surge of power, not yet under his control._

Everything started going downhill, and he was to blame.

_At the end of the day, all he was left with was a surge of pain and grief._


	44. Walter or Dad?

**Title: Walter or Dad?  
Words: 86**

_a/n: So sorry about not posting the past two days :( Also, a thanks to greyslostwho for the review :)_

* * *

From day one, he was "Walter."

_His first name with undertones of hate and regret._

Weeks later, he was still "Walter."

_The same name, though softened by love that started to seep through._

Months rolled by and he earned a few "dad's."

_The slips were only recalled when the truth came out, and he was once again "Walter"_

Years pass and "Walter" becomes a term of endearment, not loathing.

_Yet for all of the formality, he is still his dad at the end of the day._

* * *

_a/n: I hope it makes sense, as far as where I got the idea from…sorry if it isn't (I usually hand-write, and then type, my fics, so sometimes I type them and realize where it may be faulty)._


	45. Haikus (of Sons and Hope)

**Series Title: Five seven then five, Syllables mark a haiku, Remarkable oaf  
Title: Of Sons and Hope  
Words: 15**

_a/n: Thanks to greyslostwho and MarauderMidnight for the reviews. I'm not so sure whether I like this chapter or not. Please let me know what you think *insert puppy dog eyes here*_

* * *

Peter had died young.

Walter did not give up hope.

So he crossed the line.


	46. Words

**Title: Words  
Words: 127**

_a/n1: I believe this falls under the category of "the story is better than the way it's told." I ask (beg?) for reviews. This fic didn't exactly turn out as I originally imagined it, so feedback is always good :)_

_a/n2: ALSO! Fringe fans, are you getting September's Notebook? It comes out this month and I CAN'T WAIT to get my hands on a copy! *happy yay dance* If you don't know what it is, it's essentially post-show, canon information about the show :D_

* * *

They find him buried underground.

_He does not tell them his name._

They wave farewell as he goes to a new home.

_He does not say 'goodbye'._

They plan to save their world with his help.

_He does not voice an opinion._

They're at an impasse, and ask for his help.

_He responds with silence._

In 27 years, he does not say a word.

_He finds no human words to explain his thoughts_.

Yet for all of the words he does not say, his actions speak volumes.

_He changed the world, and rewrote the history books._

The child had no words to say to the world around him, even in his final steps.

_So what words could be said of the boy, who silently saved the world…_


	47. Glyphs (The Equation)

**Title: Taken  
Words: 39**

_a/n: Wow! Ask and ye shall receive. Thanks to everyone that reviewed, even though reviewing as guests: Michael, greyname, grammar nazi, and zeusfluff. I found out yesterday that I'm getting September's Notebook on Friday! *insert nerd spazz here* Also, to those of you within range of the crazy weather, stay safe ;)_

* * *

A fatal car crash took the mother.

A lost mother took the joy.

A dead woman took the son.

A missing son took the hope.

A blonde agent took back the son.

And with him, the love once lost.


	48. Haikus (Super Powers)

**Series Title: Five seven then five, Syllables mark a haiku, Remarkable oaf  
Title: Super Powers  
Words: 14**

_a/n: I had initially planned to make this longer, but it sorta ended up as a haiku. Also, sorry that this is another short one. Hopefully I'll get another 100 words or more one soon. Reviews please?_

* * *

"You got super-powers you aren't telling me about?" ~Broyles, 1x07

* * *

The words said in jest.

She smiles at the idea.

Neither knew the truth.


	49. Haikus (Spiraling Science)

**Series Title: Five seven then five, Syllables mark a haiku, Remarkable oaf  
Title: Spiraling Science  
Words: 14**

_a/n: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! I got September's Notebook today! I have never been happier! (Okay, maybe I was happier while watching the show, but you know what I mean lol). Here's another short drabble, but I plan on posting another chapter later today._

_Happy Friday! And thanks to antmanmax for the review._

* * *

A world of science

Growing out of our control

It will be our doom


	50. Blame

**Title: Blame  
Words: 57**

_a/n: Fifty chapters?! I never thought I'd actually have a story with 50 chapters (and counting). Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and/or followed this. It means a lot to me ;) Also, sorry about not posting this yesterday (*hides in corner in shame*). Thanks to antmanmax for the review. Remember people, reviews make author happy!_

* * *

Who is to blame when everything comes crumbling down?

The man who distracted the scientist as the cure was discovered?

The friend who accidentally broke the vial in her attempt to save the universe?

The mother who would not let her son leave her once more?

Or the father who betrayed his promise and kept the boy?

* * *

_a/n: I actually had this in my head since they aired 2x15 (Peter). I like that they showed how everyone (e.g. the audience, Peter) blames Walter for what happened, he is not the only one that was at fault (and maybe it wasn't ultimately his fault at all?)_


	51. Rube Goldberg Machine

**Title: Rube Goldberg Machine  
Words: 178**

_a/n: Sorry about not posting yesterday. I went to the MET yesterday, and a whole day spent in the city on only 5 hours of sleep yields a tired me (and no posts). But besides that, thanks to antmanmax and zeusfluff for the reviews. I got the idea for this chapter at the same time as the last chapter ("Blame") but they kinda spread out into two separate fics. Reviews please?_

* * *

_Rube Goldberg Machine: a device that is deliberately over-engineered or overdone which performs a simple task in a complex fashion. This often includes a chain reaction of events.  
[An awesome example is the music video for This Too Shall Pass by Ok Go. Just type in "This too shall pass rube goldberg" into youtube and you'll find it. It's the one with over 39 million views]_

* * *

The pieces are set and the first domino falls.

The son contracts an illness, his death distressing the parents.

The father watches from afar as a man distracts another version of himself.

The alternate father misses the cure, causing the former to deliver it to the boy.

The lab assistant warns the friend, who falls while trying to stop the father.

The friend and father fall, destroying her arm and his vial with the cure.

The father continues onward, following the new path in which he "borrows" the boy.

The two come close to death on their journey home, but a man saves them and keeps the chain going.

The father cures the boy, intending to back-track and return him to his proper place.

The mother stops the father, unwilling to lose the son once more.

The last piece falls as the alternate father plots his revenge.

The machine is complete, and all the parts have taken their course.

Such a curious and complex machine that starts with an ill boy and ends in two worlds at war.


	52. Haikus (William Bell)

**Series Title: Five seven then five, Syllables mark a haiku, Remarkable oaf  
Title: William Bell  
Words: 15**

_a/n: This isn't my favorite drabble, so I take no offense if you flame this one in a review. Also, I forgot to mention in the previous chapter (Rube Goldberg Machine) that there's a rockin' example of a Rube Goldberg Machine on youtube. I wrote the description/directions after the definition, so I recommend checking it out (just go to chapter 51 and you'll find it). And, last but certainly not least, thank you zeusfluff for the review!_

* * *

Is Bell a bad guy?

His G-d complex is his flaw.

Olive is his pawn.


	53. Glyphs (The Same Old Story)

**Title: Child**  
**Words: 77  
**_The glyph was originally aired as "breld" but changed to "child" on the DVD._

_a/n: I hadn't originally planned to have "children" at the beginning of the sentence, but I tried to play around with the formatting a little. What do you think? Reviews, please?_

* * *

Children. The man who was never a child fathered a creature that defied nature.

Children. The woman who was just doing her job lost her life because of a small mistake.

Children. The father who was not of this time could not resist witnessing the first steps that led to his own son's birth.

Children. A common theme for the scientists of the show, though difficult to learn, is the consequences of protecting the children they love.


	54. AN: (Very) Temporary Hiatus

Hi….  
(dodges tomatoes and other projectiles)

…

I'm so sorry I kinda just dropped off on this series. I'm still writing for it, but my muse has been taking unapproved vacations. However, I'm going out of the country for a while, and I don't know if I'll be able to get onto fanfiction, so this is on TEMPORARY hiatus. If all goes according to plan, the end of summer shall bring more chapters that I didn't get a chance to post.

I hope I didn't lose any of you during my….uh…hiatus.

On a related/unrelated note: (to those of you that actually read these notes) Have you heard of/read the Fringe book? Not September's notebook, I mean The Zodiac Paradox.


End file.
